


Sweet Dreams

by some_fantastic



Category: Mother's Day (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, overtones of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_fantastic/pseuds/some_fantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addley doesn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Addley doesn’t sleep.

He never did. Not much, anyway. Even as a little kid, he'd stay up into the late hours of the night. Most days he'd watch the sunrise, see the sky turn red. Like blood. Addley sees a lot of that. Mostly belonging to other people, sometimes his own. The point is, he doesn't sleep. Maybe that's why he's not as smart as Ike. But whatever he doesn't have, he makes up for it in other ways. He's the one who protects his family. The strength.

He's not a doctor (fuckin' doctors) but he figures he's too hyped up on adrenaline, mind racing, heart pumping. Brain kept busy with whatever undiagnosed psychosis he has. All those thoughts just roll around inside him. Blood. That pretty blonde girl from the bar, the one who screamed when he fucked her too hard. Lydia waking up crying because she had a nightmare. Addley is always the first one to hear her. He never goes to help, though, just curls up in bed and pretends to be asleep. She needs a push. Won't get stronger if all she does is cry. They won't always be around to protect her.

He can’t stand sleeping for long. So instead of sleeping, he keeps watch.

There are a lot of things to watch out for. Addley mostly watches out for Queenie. Ike likes sleeping with the window cracked, and his room faces the woods. Addley can't let his brother get taken away by the monster in the woods. Not even his big brother is perfect enough to escape Queenie. Even after Addley stopped believing in her (or at least told Ike he quit) the thought lingered. So when he can't sleep and his brain is humming too loudly for him to relax, he slinks into Ike’s room and sits at his desk. Ike never notices. When they're home, he sleeps like the dead. Sometimes Addley has to lean over him, listen to the sound of his breath. Just to make sure he's still alive.

He likes watching his brother sleep.

All that anxiety, all the pressure of being the big brother, melts away. He calms down. He makes these ridiculously adorable sleep noises and kicks off all the covers. Addley doesn't know what to think about all these feelings. He can't ask for help, not when it's Ike and he's dying to get inside him. Sometimes Addley wishes he could sleep, just so he could crawl into bed with his brother and curl up next to him. They’d fit together, he thinks. But he’ll never know, not for sure. 

He knows Mama wouldn't approve of him lusting over his brother. 

And he can’t upset Mama.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted something like this on tumblr ages ago, but I decided I wanted to expand a little.


End file.
